Will There Ever Be A Rainbow After This Storm?
by Itisher
Summary: Atem and Tessa always fought in Yugi's eyes while he was a baby. One day, the two fight until Atem gets arrested and Yugi is forced to live with his pregnant mother, Tessa. Yugi grows up, looking for his dad when Tessa's new husband abuses him. He finally finds him at age eight. How will this work out with Tessa? What will be the outcome of the separated family's life?
1. Introduction

Will There Ever Be A Rainbow After This Storm?

Introduction

It was happening again.

It started with someone getting mad at the other. Then, the other became irritated. Finally, after the long argument back and forth, it became physical.

It has been happening for two years now. Ever since she announced that she was pregnant. It continued, ever since their son, Yugi, was born.

Yugi, only at the age 1, his used to his parents constant battles, wondering when or who will win the war.

Sometimes, he'd find it amusing when he mother slapped his father. Sometimes he'd find it funny when his father mocked his mother, earning another slap on the face. Most of the time, he'd find it terrifying once the two got to the point when they'd throw dangerous objects at each other. They'd punch, kick, bite, slap, stab, grab, choke, scratch, and push each other. Although both hurting and in pain, they'd still fight until one wins, all the while, Yugi would be in his playpen or crib, screaming and crying for his parents to stop.

Almost everyday Yugi would witness the horrifying sights of his parents fighting to near death as to when the other blacks out or bleeds terribly, but today was a totally different day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter #1

Yugi sat in his playpen, stacking up his soft blocks when his mother arrived home.

Her name was Tessa. She had beautiful, long, and shiny black hair that flowed down to her lower back, fair, glowing skin, and bright green eyes. She was a beautiful woman with an hourglass figure and long beautiful legs. She She fell in love with Yugi's father, Atem. Atem was a handsome, sharp-featured man with piercing, ruby colored eyes and a unique style of hair with the colors red, black, and blonde. His skin was a perfect tanned color and he had a sturdy, muscular physique.

Atem came out of the kitchen with a bowl and a whisk in his hands, beating chocolate batter expertly and quickly.

"I made you some Lasagna, Tes." Atem plainly stated, nodding his head to the dining room that was next to him.

Tessa smiled, completely ignoring Atem and looked at Yugi who didn't pay no attention to his parents.

She walked up to him and picked him up, surprising him. She kissed him all over his face and repeatedly told him that she loved him.

"I wov you too, Mommy." Yugi mumbled, looking down at his blocks and reaching for them.

"Yugi, how would you like to be an older brother?" His mother asked him, turning his face by his chin for her to look at him.

Atem's eyebrows shot up a bit and he asked, "An older brother?"

Tessa smiled and nodded, "I'm pregnant."

Atem's eyes slowly slid to Tessa's stomach and quickly back up to her eyes. He calmly nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

Tessa frowned a bit and looked back down at Yugi, smiling again.

"Did Daddy have another bad day, Yugi?"

Yugi, who was playing with Tessa's bun shook his head. "Daddy cook din-din."

"For how long?"

"Daddy cook din-din since Daddy pwick me up fwom squool." Yugi answered.

Tessa tilted her head a bit and placed Yugi back into his playpen. "Here, Baby, go play."

Yugi didn't respond, he just crawled back to his blocks and resumed stacking them.

Tessa headed to the kitchen seeing Atem cook up a storm. The dishwasher was running, cleaning all the dishes Atem had made. The stove and oven was on, filled up and the counters was scattered with many meals and goodies.

"Has a good day at work, Honey?" Tessa asked, picking up a chocolate chip cookie, that was on a nearby cookie tray, and eating it.

Atem nodded, continuing to cook.

"This is a lot of food. Where are you going to put it at?" Tessa asked, looking at a crock pot that had beef stew cooking in it.

Atem didn't answer.

"Did Mrs. Tina say Yugi was good, when you picked him up from daycare, today?" Tinia asked, finishing her cookie.

"Not one fit, two accidents in his pants, and refused to eat his lunch." Atem answered.

Tessa slowly nodded, "That's… okay, I guess. Right?"

Atem nodded, taking out a pan of brownies from the oven.

"When did you get off from work today?" Tessa asked, going for another cookie.

"7:15pm."

Tessa rolled her eyes, getting annoyed of Atem's short responses. "What's wrong with you? Why are you cooking so much?"

"Fucking makes you happy while cooking makes me happy."

Tessa's eyes widened a bit after Atem's reply. "W-what did you say?"

"You heard me." Atem responded, turning around to face her. He crossed his arms over his chest with a hot spatula in his hand. "Fucking makes you happy while cooking makes me happy. Don't ruin my happiness by coming in here and starting shit."

"Fucking?" Tessa asked, placing her hands firmly on her hips and narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, asn in fucking other men, obviously."

Tessa gasped and threw what was left of her cookie roughly at Atem. She went up about to smack him, but he pushed her from him before she even laid a finger on his face.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Why the fuck did you say that then, Atem?" Tessa yelled.

Atem pulled something from his breast pocket of his dress shirt and waved the object in her face. "What is this? I wake up to find a damn pregnancy test in the bathroom and it shows that you're pregnant? By who!"

"You!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Atem roared.

He took a deep breath then threw the test info the trashcan. He then turned around to finish what he was cooking on the stove. "You came home two hours late. Yugi wanted to talk to you, but you didn't answer my calls. Why?"

"That's none of your damn business, Atem. Stay out of my business." Tessa replied, leaning against the counter next to her and watched Atem cook.

"Who is he?"

Tessa looked up at him to see he was still cooking. "What?"

"Who is he?" Atem repeated.

"Atem, I was at the doctors to see if I'm really pregnant."

"Atem, I was at the doctors to see if I'm really pregnant." Atem mocked.

Tessa roughly pushed Atem, "Stop fucking mocking me!"

"Who got you pregnant?"

"You!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope." Atem replied, strangely calm. He looked at Tessa and crossed his arms again.

"We had sex last night, Atem!"

Atem nodded, "And before that, the last time we had sex was two weeks before you said you were pregnant with Yugi. That was two years ago. You can't get pregnant in one night."

"Argg!" Tessa stomped her foot and headed out of the kitchen, but Atem stopped her before she passed him.

"Who is he?"

"Leave me alone, Atem."

Aem just stared at her, with a plain, unemotional look written across his face. He nodded slowly and released her from his grasp. He looked at the food that was on the stove and sighed. "You know, I married you so you can be mine as I can be yours; not for you to be mines and some other man's. I married you because I love you and believed that you were faithful, but I guess not though..."

"Shut up."

"No!" Atem looked at her with rage burning in his crimson orbs. "I love you! Do you even know how bad it hurts for the person you love not to love you back by going out and fucking other men! I'd do anything for you. YOU!" Atem pointed at her with an accusing finger. "I gave you everything. I gave you myself, my love, my money, my house, my cars, and my life and you abuse it like a little spoiled brat! I never, EVER, lusted over another woman, it's wrong. Instead, you lust over another man without caring how I feel. I'm not stupid, I know what's going on. How dare you try to blame me for giving you another man's baby. How. Dare. Y-"

Tessa quickly slapped Atem before he finished what he was going to say.

The stinging sensation on the side of his face didn't faze Atem, but his eyes showed everything. The pain he felt in his heart was present within the beautiful crimson orbs. He sighed lightly and started to head out of the kitchen. "I'm taking Yugi and I'm leaving. Our bags are already packed."

Nothing but panic filled Tessa's senses and she ran to Atem, attempting to hold him back.

"No! You can't take my baby! He's my baby! I won't let you!"

Atem easily pushed the crying woman off of him and glared at her, "You already have a baby."

"He's my baby, Atem! Don't take my baby!" She punched his chest as hard as she could until Atem shoved her roughly to the ground and continued to make his way to Yugi.

Tessa quickly got up and grabbed the biggest knife from the knife holder and ran back to Atem who was already reaching down to pick Yugi up.

"Get away from him!" She pushed him before he gotten hold on Yugi and aimed the knife to his shoulder blade.

Atem quickly jumped back and grabbed her wrist before she could attempt to hurt him again. He snatched the knife from her then pushed her back to the ground.

As soon as she touched the floor, she went straight for Atem's legs, bringing him down with her. Once Atem reached the floor, Tessa crawled over Atem and started to choke him, pressing her thumb down on his adam's apple and esophagus as hard as she could.

In self defense, Atem dropped the knife and punched Tessa in the stomach with all the force he could muster up.

The pain racked through her whole body from the vicious punch in her abdomen and she reached for the knife just as he was about to punch her off of him. Once she grabbed the knife, she felt herself falling to the ground and she sliced Atem on his ear.

A hard slap came to her and she stabbed the knife right into Atem's side. A satisfied smirk came to her face when hearing him hiss. Another painful punch came to her stomach in return.

As the two adults continued to fight, Yugi's eyes filled with tears and a scream welled up in his throat. "No! Mommy! Daddy! No hurt-hurt! No hurt-hurt! No!" Tears poured down his face and he bounced up and down, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Ignoring Yugi's pleading cries, Atem took Tessa's neck in his hands again, choking her and slamming her against the floor repeatedly.

Tessa reached for the knife that Atem slid away from her and once she had it in her hands, she sliced it across Atem's face. Atem growled and pulled her up by her hair, snatching the knife and throwing it somewhere, and dragged her to the dining room, slamming her head against the wooden seats.

After he felt like he had enough, he went back towards Yugi. Tessa got up, ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pan. She ran back to Atem who had Yugi in his arms, rocking him gently back and forth to quiet him down. Sneaking up behind him, she crashed the pan onto his head just as he was turning around, making him black out.

Tessa took Yugi from Atem's arms before he too fell to the ground and ran to the phone, dialing 911 (Or 999 for the English peeps out there).

Not letting the woman on the other side of the phone talk, Tessa went straight to conclusion. "Please, send the police over. M-my husband, he's crazy. He abuses me and tries to hurt our son. Please, please hurry quick, please. 1629 Hilton street, Hampton, VA (Not real address but city and state is real). Hurry!" Tessa placed the phone back on the hook and went back to where Atem was. He was still out cold.

She looked around the room seeing blood everywhere. Going back to the pan, Tessa sat down next to it with Yugi on her lap whimpering.

"Shhh, Baby, it'll be okay." She whispered, bounding Yugi up and down on her legs and grabbing the pan incase Atem woke up.

Yugi shook his head, pointing to Atem, "No, Daddy hurt. Daddy got boo-boo evwewhere (everywhere just pronounced in baby talk)."

Yugi attempted to crawl out of his mother's lap, but Tessa pulled him back to her. "Don't worry about Daddy. Daddy's bad. You won't have to see Daddy ever again."

Yugi shook his head again. "Daddy not bad. Daddy hurt."

Yugi tried to reach out to his fallen father, but Tessa slapped his hand, obviously pissed. "Yugi, your father is bad. Stop crying over him!"

"No. No. No. Daddy good." Yugi whimpered, trying to make his mother see his point.

"Daddy's not good! He hurts Mommy."

"Daddy and Mommy hurt eat ower (Daddy and Mommy hurt each other)."

"No, Yugi." Tessa shook her head. "Daddy hurts Mommy first."

"Daddy good Mommy!" Yugi yelled, bouncing up and down in frustration.

"YUGI! I'm not going to tell you again!"

Yugi whimpered and quietly repeated 'Daddy good.'

Tessa slapped Yugi's legs. "Stop it!"

Yugi started crying loudly. Then suddenly, their front door slammed open.

Police officers crowded into the house. Yugi became quiet right away as two grabbed his father and carried him outside while another one came to Tessa.

"Is that the man that's been hurting you?" he asked.

Tessa nodded.

"What happened here?" the police officer looked around the room seeing blood stains, a bloody knife, and a pan.

"He was hurting me, I had to defend me and my child."

"He stab you?"

"No, I stabbed him."

"He hit you with the pan, Ma'am?"

"No."

The officer nodded, "Please, this way. Imma take you to the hospital. Your husband will be taken there too and then to jail awaiting to be called into the courtroom for his sentence. We'll give you all the information once you and your child gets checked up, alright?"

Tessa nodded and got up to follow the cop into his car, the ride to the hospital was completely quiet.

"Daddy good. Daddy good. Daddy good." Yugi mumbled as he and his sleeping mother laid in a hospital bed. They've been there for the entire night and it was already the next morning.

A police officer came into the room and Yugi took the time to say what he wanted to say since he didn't see his father for a while.

"I want my daddy! I want my daddy! Daddy good!"

The officer frowned and sighed in sadness at the boy who cried for his father.

"Ma'am." The officer attempted to wake the sleeping woman up. How could she sleep through her baby's loud crying?

"Mhm?" Tessa mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"We must speak of your husband today so we can get court schedule and get you an lawyer."

Tessa opened her eyes and frowned. "My husband and I have one, but he probably already has her…"

"Okay, okay. Her name is Chirena Kites? I have checked in with your husband earlier today and he listed Chirena as a lawyer." The officer asked, looking through the stacks of papers he had.

Tessa nodded, holding Yugi close to her in attempt to quiet him.

"We can get you a new lawyer, Ma'am. Don't worry we have a lawyer for you now. Elric, please come in."

A man wear a purple tie and dress shirt with black dress pants came in. He had a handsome face, curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. He held out a hand to her with his perfect white smile.

"Hello, my name is Elric Jefernsen."

Tessa blushed a bit and shook his hand. "Tessa Winter."

"I want my Daddy!" Yugi yelled louder, tugging at the man's belt.

"Yugi, stop it!" Tessa scolded taking his little hands off of the man's belt buckle.

Elric shook his head, "No, no. It's fine. Let's give the boy one more chance to see his father."

Tessa sighed angrily. "I don't want him near my son."

"Yes, but your son does. It's not just all about you although you beleive you're protecting the boy." Elric reached for Tessa's hand, offering to help her up.

Tessa accepted and the three walked through the hospital's hallways until they reached a room.

Elric turned to Tessa and looked at her sternly in the eyes, "Do you wish to enter with your son or'd you like me to take him in there?"

Tessa shook her head, "No, I can take him in there."

"Okay, I'll be out here if you need me."

Tessa took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in.

"DADDY!" Yugi wailed, bouncing in his mother's arms.

Atem looked completely beaten down. He had bandages on everywhere. A black and purple bruise was on his head where Tessa had whacked him at. His ear where he got up was bruised and red. His ruby eyes looked completely tired and frustrated.

He looked up at Yugi and forced a smile.

"Hey, Son...and Tessa." He stared down at Tessa with the same tiredness in his eyes, but no anger towards her.

There was an awkward silence between the three until Atem spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Tessa. I didn't want to hurt you. I deserve all of this."

Tessa rolled her eyes and held the squirming, excited Yugi to her chest. "Yes. You do deserve this."

Atem ignored her rude comment and looked at his son, who understood not to talk while his parents were, with longing in his eyes. "May I please hold him on more time."

Tessa shook her head, "No. I don't want you touching my son ever again. I'm taking him away just like you were going to do to me."

At that point, Atem looked completely broken. His shoulders slumped, his eyes became glassy and miserable, and a slight pout formed his lips.

He looked down and nodded. "I hate you…" he mumbled, "I would never have done that to you."

"You were going to take him away from me, Atem!"

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't have let you see him again." Atem weakly stated. He looked up at Yugi with tears falling down his face. "That's so cruel."

"Taking him away was so cruel. Did you know how I felt?"

Atem nodded, "Because I'm feeling it now too."

"Too bad, shouldn't have done that to me. I want you to wellow in your sorrow forever, knowing that you'll never see Yugi again."

Atem glared at her. "He's my son too!"

"He's mine too, but that didn't stop you from taking him from me!"

"Please let me hold him."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Atem bit his lip, trying not to get upset with her. "Why did you come here?"

"Oh, you don't want me here? Fine, I didn't want to be here anyway. Good bye and good riddance. Say bye bye, Yugi-"

"No!"

Tessa looked at Atem.

"No, please don't leave. Don't leave me."

Tessa stared down at Atem who pleaded for her to stay. She felt bad for him and was shocked to see him pleading so hard. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't. Goodbye, Atem."

She headed out of the room and heard him gasp. Yugi started reaching out behind her for his father, yelling, "DADDY!"

Tessa closed the door behind her without glancing back at Atem. She looked at Elric who was waiting near the wall.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Tessa nodded and followed him back to her room. She winced as she heard Atem's hoarse voice yelling after her viciously.

"I hate you, you stupid bitch! I fucking hate you! Give me my fucking son! Give him to me! Please!"

Her left shoulder grew wet as Yugi cried loudly for his father. Tears even welled up in Tessa's eyes, but she blinked them back, tuning out the voices of the man she onced loved and the son who cried for him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Nothing really special and surprising in this chapter. This is just the court day.**

 **Also! I would like to give a big thanks and a reply to the following people below:**

piccolaYugi1 : Thank you for commenting! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! Keep reading and continue to review! Stay tuned for chapters in the future! :)

WritingOpensSouls : You, My Friend, are awesome. I'm glad that you love this story and I have changed Yugi's age to seven when he finally meets his father. Fifteen is a little too independent, I know for my sister is fifteen and I'm fourteen. Continue reading and reviewing like you have! Also, I see that you love yugioh father/son stories! I can recommend you some stories! BlueStar29 makes cute stories as of such. 'Baby Tales' , 'Divided' , 'You Need My Help, and I Need Yours' and 'Family is All I Need' may be the ones you may like. I also made another father/children story but Yugi is not the son unfortunately. Atem will be having two other kids and they're baaaad! It's a funny story called 'Now Is That So?' Well anyway, enjoy the chapter!

KuramaThe9Tails : Yay! I'm glad for having another reader! Thank you for reading and commenting! I'm more than happy that you like the story and have reviewed on it. Thank you once again, New Reader :).

* * *

 **Chapter #2**

Three days after the indedent, it was the day of court and the room was filling up with people.

Tessa stood in the accuser's side while Atem was brung in by handcuffs on the defendant's side. The judge, dressed in her black robe with her brown hair gray streaks dancing across it. Her brown eyes scanned the room and she sat down.

The bailiff started, "All rise."

Everyone in the court rose and the bailiff finished his statement. "Department One of the Superior Court is now in session. Judge Hannah presiding. Please be seated."

The judge, Hannah, opened her mouth to speak once everyone was seated. " Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of Mrs. Tessa Winter versus Atem Idalon. Are both sides ready?"

Chirena, Atem's lawyer, spoke up. "Ready for the defense, Your Honor."

Elric also spoke up, "Ready for Tessa Winter, Your Honor."

"Will the clerk please swear in the jury?" The judge asked.

"Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand?" the clerk waited for everyone to do so. "Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you, God? Please say "I do"."

Everyone spoke 'I do'.

"You may be seated."

Elric stood and walked towards the judge. "Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: the defendant has been charged with the crime of domestic abuse, child abuse, and parental kidnapping. The evidence will show that three days ago, September 9th, police was called from the voice of Tessa Winter accusing Atem Idalon of domestic and child abuse. Police came that night, taking all three family members to the hospital to get fixed up of their injuries. The next day, the defendant was arrested. The defendant's fingerprints were on the knife and bruises and other injuries were present on Tessa Winter. The evidence I present will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged."

Chirena stood up also, "Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will hear no real evidence against my client. You will come to know the truth: that Atem Idalon was just defending himself from his wife who had attacked at him first. After getting Tessa away from him, Atem was just trying to do the right thing by getting the child to safety. Therefore my client is not guilty."

The judge nodded, "The prosecution may call its first witness."

"Tessa calls the neighbors of her home." Elric spoke.

The bailiff stood up and escorted a short blonde woman to the witness stand.

"Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The clerk asked.

"I do." the old, short woman answered.

The clerk went on, "Please state your first and last name."

"Rinda Everts."

"How do you know Tessa Winter?" Elric asked.

"She has been my neighbor for three years."

"Have you ever known her to be aggressive?"

"No, never. She was always sweet and kind, especially ever since her first son has been born."

"What do you think about the defendant?"

Rinda looked at Atem and took a deep breath, "I know the boy's mother and she's a great woman. I know she raised the boy right, but not all boys are raised perfect when they don't have a father with them. I've always seen Atem as extremely aggressive. Sometimes his friends come over on football night and if his team losses, he'd beat his friends or when his friends leave the house, he'd play rough with them.

"Almost every night, I'd hear Atem's voice yelling with such force and I do believe he hurts Tessa and Yugi from hearing things crash or bump. When I see the two together the next day, I see bruises or they're not talking to each other."

Elric nodded, "Everyday, after hearing arguments the night before, do you ever get a chance to talk to Tessa?"

"I attempt, but it seems she doesn't wish to speak of so. I always tell her if she needs an ear that I'm here. I believe he scares her into not telling what goes on in the house."

"Thank you, I have no further questions." Elric concluded.

"Does the defense have any questions?" the judge asked.

"Not at this time, Your Honor." Chirena answered.

The judge nodded, "The witness is excused. The prosecution may call the next witness."

"Tessa calls the arresting officer." Elric called.

The bailiff once again took the witness to the stand.

"Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the clerk asked.

"I do." the officer from three nights before answered.

"Please state your first and last name."

"Daniel Kin."

"You may be seated."

Elric came back up. "What have you seen coming into the house of Tessa and Atem?"

"Blood on the carpets, a blood stained knife, a pan in Tessa's hand, Atem unconscious on the floor, and her son crying."

"How did Tessa appear?"

"She appeared scared and hurt. Her face was bloodied and bruised. She looked to be shakened. She was terrified."

"You said you asked her questions? What were they and the answers?"

"I asked Tessa the following questions: "What happened?". She said, "He was hurting me, I had to defend me and my child.". Then I asked, "He stab you?". She answered, "No, I stabbed him.". I finally asked, "He hit you with the pan, Ma'am?". Her response was, "No."

Elric nodded, "I have no further questions."

"Does the defence wish to ask any questions?" the judge asked.

Chirena stood up, "Yes, Your Honor." She looked at the officer. "You said that Tessa Winter answered that she had stabbed Atem, correct?"

"Correct." The officer nodded his head.

"Did she give a reason as to why she had stabbed him? Also, the pan. Responding as a no, this shows that she had attacked Atem with a pan, causing him to become unconscious. Was there any weapons used by Atem to attack Tessa?"

"His own hands can be used as a weapon, as to why Mrs. Tessa-" The officer started.

"His own hands can be used as a defence." Chirena clarified.

"As can a pan or a knife." Elric added.

Chirena nodded her head slowly, "But what was used first in the fight? A knife, hands, or a pan? Who responded second after the first attack? When was the weapons pulled out? Which weapon was pulled out at what time?"

Elric narrowed his eyes at Chirena and looked away.

"Thank you. I have no further questions." Chirena concluded.

"The witness is excused." The judge announced. Does the prosecution have any other witness?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Elric stated, "Atem calls up the fingerprint examiner."

He was a short old man with salt and pepper hair and a few noticeable wrinkles on his face came up to the witness stand.

"Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case now before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I do." The elderly man answered.

"Please state your first and last name." The clerk stated.

"Edward Richard-Quinn."

"You may be seated."

Elric stood back up from where he was sitting. "Edward, where do you work?"

"I am employed by the North Hampton Sheriff's Department. I have been a qualified fingerprint examiner for seventeen years now."

Elric went to his briefcase and pulled out a bloody knife that was in a baggie and showed Edward.

"Have you ever seen this weapon before?"

Edward looked at the knife, "Yes. I was asked to check them for fingerprints at my lab."

"Did you find any fingerprints on this knife as a result during your testing?"

"Yes. There were several clear print impressions."

"Were you able to identify the fingerprints of Atem?"

"Yes, a few of them were of the young man's."

Elric nodded,"Thank you. I have no further questions or no further witnesses, your honor."

"Does the defense have any questions?" the judge asked.

Chirena jumped up, "Yes, Your Honor." She looked at the examiner. "Edward, as a matter of fact, you also found fingerprints on the knife not of Atem's but as someone else's?"

"That is correct."

"Of whom do the fingerprints belong to?"

"Tessa Winter."

Chirena nodded, "Thank you. I have no further questions."

"The witness is excused." The judge confirmed.

"Your Honor, Tessa rest her case." Elric concluded.

"Is the defense ready for it's case?" The judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. I call the defendant."

The bailiff took Atem to the stand.

"Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case now before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help god?" the clerk asked.

"I do." Atem plainly answered.

"Please state your name."

"Atem Idalon."

"You may be seated."

Chirena started up with her questions.

"Atem, where were you the evening of September ninth?"

"I was at home with my son before Tessa had came."

"Any when Tessa had came, what had happened."

"Well, Tessa had announced that she was pregnant. It did make me very upset considering the child is not mine and we're a married couple. I didn't say anything to her and had left the room and entered the kitchen; soon she had followed after. We argued about the baby inside her and who the father was.

"After some more arguing, I decided to leave. My bags and my sons bads were already packed since I packed them when I came home from work with Yugi considering I saw her pregnancy test that morning. She screamed at me and as I was about to get Yugi, she had attacked me. With a knife.

"After a few attempts of stabbing me and some success doing so, I continually took the knife from her hand with may explain my fingerprints. Tessa had stabbed me in my side which really hurted and I admit that I had caused her pain too by slamming her head on a chair repeatedly. I went to retrieve Yugi and the next thing I knew was waking up in a bed with police officers around me."

Chirena nodded, "I recall you having another argument in the hospital with her?"

"Yes." Atem answered.

"Please explain."

"The only conflict was that she didn't allow me to hold our son, no matter how many times I asked and begged, and this may be the last time I'll ever see him again." Atem's voice lowered when he spoke the words of not seeing his son again.

"Thank you, Atem. I have no further questions."

"Does the prosecution have any questions?" the judge asked.

Elric stood up, "Yes, Your Honor. Atem, you do admit that you indeed had hit Tessa?"

"Yes."

"What did you say to Tessa after she left you alone in your hospital room taking Yugi with her?"

Atem took a deep breath and answered, "I repeatedly told her that I hated her. I called her a bitch."

"Thank you. I have no further questions." Elric concluded.

"The witness is accused. Please call up your next witness."

"Atem calls Yugi Winter-Idalon, the son of Tessa and Atem Winter-Idalon." Chirena announced.

The an officer brung Yugi to the witness stand.

The clerk stumped on his words, wondering if Yugi would understand what he would say. He rephrased his words, "Yugi, do you swear to tell the truth while answering all questions?"

Yugi nodded sadly, "Mommy say no lying."

"You may be seated- er- or held…"

The officer held Yugi while the questions were being asked.

Chirena started asking questions. "Yugi, do you believe that your father is innocent?"

Yugi didn't understand a word Chirena had said, so he said what he wanted to. "Daddy good."

"Who hit first?"

"Daddy good."

"Yugi, who hit first?"

"Daddy pick me up and Mommy stop Daddy."

"Did your mom hit your father?" Chirena asked.

"Mommy stop Daddy."

"How did your mother stop your father?"

"Mommy push Daddy and hurt Daddy with a weapon."

Chirena nodded knowing that the boy would never lie about anything. "Thank you. I have no further questions."

"The witness is excused." the judge stated. "Does the defense rest?"

Elric stood and nodded, "Yes, Your Honor."

The judge nodded and took in a deep breath. " Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am now going to read to you the law that you must follow in deciding this case. Atem Idalon is hereby sentenced as guilty. To prove this, he has attempted to take a child without any legal custody. Instead of attacking Mrs. Winter back, all he had to do was call the police for Mrs. Winter was only trying to protect her child. Mr. Idalon, you will be serving six years in prison. Case dismissed."

* * *

 **End of chapter! Hopefully the next one will come out soo! I can't make promises though ^_^ Anyway, stay tuned and remember to comment! Until next time! Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up! Not as thrilling as the upcoming chapters but it will have to do!**

 **I would like to give a big thanks to the people who reviewed: Y'all awesome! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **This is rated M for Mature since this chapter has some.. eh, explicit language...**

 **Anyway.. _ENJOY!_**

* * *

 **Chapter #3**

" **D** aaaaaaddyyyy!"

It has been going on for an entire three weeks now. Every single day Yugi would scream and cry for his father. He was refusing to eat, sleep, or drink. The boy would not stop crying!

Tessa groaned loudly and headed upstairs to Yugi's new room in anger.

The little family had moved in with a man named Richard Wellis which was Tessa's new boyfriend and arriving baby's father. The man has invited her into his home right after the sentence for Atem for he was there with her in the courthouse to support her.

"Yugi!" Tessa screamed, stomping up the stairs and busted into his room. "Be quiet!"

"I want Daddy! I want Daddy!"

Tears welled up in Tessa's eyes as she watched her baby cry. The boy was so sad so depressed. Tessa couldn't blame him.

For the first two weeks, she also had been depressed without her husband's presence. She didn't realised how much she loved the man and how much she'd miss him when they were in court, and as soon as she came to this new house she had broke down right in front of Richard.

Yeah, Richard was a little upset, but he had gotten over it. Instead of being mad at her, he was mad at Yugi for crying everyday and night for Atem.

Tessa and Richard would argue for hours about Yugi and his crying. Richard always complained that he was a hardworking man and deserved to come home to a clean, quiet house where dinner was always served and a woman waiting for him but instead he comes home with a loud, crying baby, no dinner, and an annoyed, tired woman who is always upset also.

Tessa sighed and picked Yugi up, rocking him back and forth and sanged the song Atem would always sing to him when putting him to bed or calming him down.

"My darling, my baby, you're everything I need and I'm here to serve your greed so you'll be please. My darling, my baby I'll always be here and cheer you up, and care; my heir. Whenever the rain stops, a rainbow is to come, but in case one doesn't come, Mommy will always be here for you. In the stars of the night, if one of them shine bright, make a wish, and send a kiss, and forever I'll be here. My darling, my baby I love you and more. You're always in my heart. My darling, my baby my wish is for you to be happy and live long and strong for this song is meant for one and one only. And if I'm not to return, pass it on, pass it on, pass it on, pass it on, my darling, my baby.."

Yugi only calmed down a little bit and whispered and fussed.

"Shhhh," Tessa soothed. She continued to rock him back and forth and hum the tune Atem would hum to him. "You are much like your father, Yugi, so stubborn...and so emotional."

"Daddy." Yugi mumbled to himself and looked around the room.

After a few more minutes of holding Yugi, Tessa heard Richard's car pull up and began to panic.

"Yugi, you must sleep now." Tessa mumbled.

"I want Daddy."

"Daddy's not here right now. He'll be here soon." Tessa felt her heartbreak at when Yugi started pouting and whimpering louder again.

"Tessa!"

Tessa heard Richard come into the house. He apparently had a bad day.

"That boy better be asleep."

"I want Daddy!"

Yugi began crying again.

Tessa felt like crying herself and laid Yugi down in his crib to go downstairs to Richard.

"Why isn't he asleep!" Richard roared, glaring at Tessa.

"He was just about to before you started yelling, Richard!"

"He cries every fuckin' day!"

"He's a baby!"

"Then he better start crying' for help because I'm done with this shit!"

Richard shoved Tessa away from the staircase she was standing at and stomped up it.

"No!" Tessa passed Richard and blocked Yugi's room from him. "Don't hurt him!"

"What? You gonna try and attempt to kill me like you did to ya other man! You gonna send me to jail like you did to him because your fuckin' brat doesn't know when to shut the hell up!" Richard pushed Tessa aside and went for Yugi's crib.

"He's only a baby!"

Richard ignored Tessa and roughly grabbed Yugi.

"I want Daddy!"

Richard growled, "You want your fuckin' pops, Boy?" Richard spat, walking out the room and downstairs. "You'll get 'em alright…"

"I WANT MY DADDY!" Yugi screamed louder.

"Shut the fuck up!" Richard opened the basement door where his mean rottweiler, Bandit was kept.

"Let Bandit shut you the fuck up!"

Bandit growled loudly at seeing Yugi and Yugi became terrified and started to scream even louder.

Richard put Yugi in Bandit's large dog cage and locked him up in it.

The dog launched at Yugi many times but had not been able to make any contact with the screaming boy.

Richard chuckled and turned around, heading back upstairs, turning off the basement's light, and closing the door behind him. He left Yugi down there in the cold basement with the devils dog.

"Tessa, get your ass down here!" Richard yelled walking into the living room.

Tessa slowly came down the stairs and looked at Richard.

"By any means, you are not to go down to the basement or open that damn door. If you do, Bandit will handle you personally and if you don't want to be killed, I advise you to stay away."

Tessa frowned and blinked back tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "He's my son!"

"He's a fuckin' pain in the ass." Richard rolled his eyes and sighed. He took a pack of cigars from his pocket and lit one up. After taking a few puffs, Richard looked at Tessa and motioned for her to sit down on his lap. "Come 'ere, Babe."

Tessa went over to Richard and sat down in his lap and broke into tears, "He's only a baby!"

Richard nodded and rubbed her back. "I know, I know.

"He just misses his father!"

"Then he needs to learn that Daddy won't always be around. I never knew who my real pops was." Richard informed. "In this house you gotta toughen up."

Tessa nodded. She didn't have anymore fight in her. She used it all on Atem. She gave up. She felt broken and badly emotional as to where she'd just break down and cry in which was rare during her relationship with her imprisoned husband.

"That boy needs to learn his lesson one way or another just like that baby in your tummy will learn eventually also." Richard stated, finishing his cigar.

"Go make some dinner, Babe, and bring me a beer." He lightly pushed Tessa off of his lap and turned on the TV.

Tessa nodded and went to the kitchen where her enemy awaited her. The stove…

She never cooked before so she didn't know how to work anything or cook anything. In the mornings, she'd take cooking classes to learn some of the basics of cooking, but that didn't really help much.

Tessa took out some frozen hot dogs from the freezer and placed them in a bucket of warm water. She figured that she'd make something easy for tonight.

She hated cooking and wished that Atem was here at the moment to help her out. He was an amazing cook, and he even volunteered to teach her a few of his grandmother's secret recipes.

Tessa sighed and tried to remember what Atem did to make simple hot dogs.

" _Butter, a spatula, a pan, and your hotdogs. There's really no 'special' ingredient to make hot dogs really if you're doing it simple." Atem stated, moving the cooking pan over the heated burner. "With your spatula, take some butter and put a nice amount of butter into it and let it cook in with your hot dogs." Atem continued to let the hot dogs cook after a few minutes while he went to grab the mustard, ketchup, relish, and buns._

" _Sometimes," Atem started, going back to the fridge to get some onions after he placed the other things down, "cutting up some onions and letting it cook in the pan with the hot dogs bring it some more flavor." He started the expertly and quickly cut the onion up into small squares. "People also prefer to let their hot dogs cook in the oven with butter and or onions while some like to boil them."_

 _Atem turned around and smiled at Tessa, turning the burner off and opening the hot dog bun bag. "My personal favorite is in the oven without the onions, but if I were to go all out, I like my hot dogs on the grill. Since you're just starting, let's make the first try easiest." He got a bun and placed a hotdog on it and added relish, ketchup, and mustard. He placed the hotdog on a plate before handing it over to Tessa to make his own._

" _Enjoy."_

Tessa sadly sighed from the memory.

She grabbed a beer for Richard, opening it up, and went into the living room where he sat watching men wrestle.

"Here."

Richard snatched the bottle away from her and took a big gulp of it. "When are ya ever goin' back to work, Babe?"

Tessa shrugged before answering. "I guess whenever you want me too because I was planning to wait until Yugi-"

"Good." Richard stopped her and ran a big hand through his messy brown hair. "Since y'all now livin' here, ya gonna have to pay some bills too."

Tessa nodded. "Was Mr. Hayes asking for me?" Tessa asked, referring to her boss that she shared with Richard for they worked at the same place.

Richard only shook his head and swatted her away. "Get back to that kitchen, Woman, and make me something to eat."

Tessa frowned a bit and nodded once again. She bent down to give him a quick kiss on his cheeks before scurrying back to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Yay! It's...over... Don't worry! Today is a two for one deal! You'll be getting two chapters in ONE day! How cool does that sound?! Erm...not so cool... Anyway, get onto that next chapter below for some more great reading, and... _DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEEEW!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Two for one! I hope you enjoy this chapter although it's fairly short :(!**

* * *

 **Chapter #4**

* * *

Seven Years Later…

Yugi smiled and waved to his third grade teacher, Mr. Doniki, and headed over to a blue, 2006 Honda Civic with his little brother Connor who was one grade below him.

Connor was the family's favorite. He was smart, talented, playful, athletic, cute, and neat when it came to his room. Connor had fair skin, cut brown hair, and big, brown eyes with a super wide smile. Connor inherited his good looks from Richard while he got the intelligence and neatness from his mother. He was so 'perfect' that Richard even liked him, and that's saying something since Richard likes nobody.

Both of the boys entered the car and was greeted by a cloud of smoke and their father who was smoking a cigar, Richard.

"Afternoon. What ya learn in school, Boys?" Richard asked, pulling away from the school to head home.

"I learned how to subtract big numbers and how to spell 'alphabet', Father!" Connor piped up with a bright smile on his face. "A.L.P.H.A.B.E.T! Al-fa-bet!"

"Very good, Conor." Richard complimented. "How about you, Boy?" Richard asked looking at Yugi from the rear view mirror.

"Umm," Yugi started. School was pretty hard for him, and he tried his very hardest in doing his work and test, but he struggled constantly. When report cards came home, Yugi would usually get horrendous beatings for his bad grades from Richard while his mother just sat there, allowed it, and cry pathetically. He sometimes wondered if his mother even loved and cared him at all.

"I learned how to multiply." Yugi stated quietly.

"Speak the hell up, Boy!"

"I learned how to multiply, Sir." Yugi spoke louder.

"Mhm." Richard grumbled. "Yeah, you was probably not payin' attention in class. Ya know shit; ya learn shit, Boy, so don't you fuckin' dare ever lie to me again."

"B-but, I did learn. I paid attention in class." Yugi objected.

"Yeah, I bet you have." Richard rolled his eyes. "What's three times five, Boy?"

Yugi paused for a few seconds. He tried to remember how to multiply in his head, but the thought just wasn't coming to him. "Ummm-"

"Just as I thought. Ya know shit." Richard spoke. "What's the answer to my question, Connor?"

"Fifteen!" Connor stated proudly.

Richard nodded and scowled at Yugi. "How can your younger brother get that correct, and he ain't even in the same grade as ya?"

Yugi shrugged and lowered his head.

"Answer me, Boy!"

"I'm sorry, Sir." Yugi answered.

"Ya better be..." Richard mumbled and continued to talk to Connor.

Yugi was upset with Connor. It wasn't like he hated his younger brother. Connor was the only one who does love him. Connor would always sneak things for Yugi when he was on punishment or Connor would always be there to talk to him. He was just upset with him for always getting attention and being so loved. He was jealous.

Every Time Yugi became upset, he would think of this man from his distant memories. Thinking of the man would always cheer him up when he was sad. He couldn't get an idea of who the man was or where he had seen him from, but he did know that he had met him from somewhere.

The car pulled up to a small house, and the little family got out.

After they entered the house, Connor ran straight to the kitchen and started looking around.

"Where's snack time?"

Richard shrugged with a frown planted on his face. "Your mother didn't make anything again today. I told her to stop doing that stupid shit."

Connor pouted, and Richard looked at Yugi. "Make something for us, Boy, and it better be good. I don't want to eat anything like that shit you made last time. Disgusting." He scoffed before walking into the living room to watch some TV.

Yugi's face lit up. He loved cooking! No one in his family loved cooking, so Yugi didn't know where he got the liking from. All he knew was that he could cook all day everyday without getting bored or tired.

"Yes, Sir!" Yugi went straight at it. Even though his family hated his cooking (but Connor), he would never give up the love he had for it. He loved creating new foods and trying out new things to improve it. Cooking was his passion.

After two hours of cooking, snack time and dinner was served. Yugi had made his favorite kind of cookies (which he made up since he didn't know how to make real cookies…) and spaghetti.

"Foods ready!" Yugi yelled out as he ran into the living room seeing his brother with his nose in a huge book and seeing his father watch some sort of gory, horror movie.

"'Bout time, Boy." Richard grumbled. "Fix me a plate now."

"Yes, Sir!" Just as Yugi ran back into the kitchen to fix Richard a plate, his mother came home.

"Mama!" Connor squealed and jumped up to hug her.

"Hey, Baby…" Tessa returned Connor's hug and looked at Richard tiredly. "Hey, Babe."

Richard only grunted.

Yugi came back with Richard's plate and handed it to him with a smile still fixed on his face. Once he looked up to see his mother, his smile widened.

"Hi, Mommy! Want some dinner?"

Tessa shook her head and looked back at Richard who started to eat.

"Go upstairs, Yugi and Connor. Mama and Father has to talk about something." Tessa stated.

The two boys nodded and ran upstairs.

The room was quiet for a moment before Richard spoke up.

"Where were ya? Ya came home late..."

Tessa sighed and let Richard finish his meal before she answered. "Well I was working."

"Mr. Hayes wouldn't give ya so much work whereas ya come home so late, Tess, so stop lyin' to me." Richard opposed with a frown stuck on his face. "You and ya son always lyin' to me and act as if I can't tell. I know when y'all be lyin'!"

Tessa sighed, "Then where else would I be at?"

Getting up quickly, Richard strode over to where Tessa was at and grabbed her by the arm and forcing her to him. "I ain't no dummy, Tess." He glared at her for a short while before speaking more. "You smell like cologne…"

Tessa swallowed. She was a bit scared of Richard's anger, and it wouldn't be the first or fifth time he'd hit on her out of anger. Usually, she'd defend herself, but she could not against a man like him.

"I'm sorry…" she spoke in a low voice. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

Richard slapped Tessa and pushed her to the ground making her crawl back to the wall. "Don't tell me it's fuckin' Atem!"

Tessa frantically shook her head in fear of him hitting her again. "No! I haven't seen him since he went to jail!"

"Then who the fuck is he then!"

Tessa close her eyes before answering. "E-Elric…"

"Elric who!" Richard raised his hand again and made Tessa flinched.

"Jefernsen! Elric Jefernsen."

Richard didn't know the man, although he swore he heard of the name before, but he didn't even care anymore; his wife cheated on him. He reached for Tessa's hair and dragged her to the basement where Bandit was kept. Richard wasn't even going to deal with her that was what Yugi was for.

He threw her down the flight of stairs with her screaming and kicking in panic.

"Richard, please!-" was all he heard before he slammed the basement door shut and locked it.

"Get down here, Boy!" Richard called from downstairs.

Yugi dropped Connor's toy car he was playing with and quickly ran downstairs to his "father". As he reached the last stair, he saw the aggression in Richard's face.

"Y-yes, Sir?" Yugi asked shakily.

"Come over here…" Richard began to take his belt off and glared at Yugi as the boy slowly walked over to him.

"Hurry up!"

Yugi's small feet hurried over to where Richard was, and as soon as Yugi came into reaching distance, Richard raised the belt to the boy and made him flinch.

"Do you know about this! Do you know about this!" Richard grabbed Yugi by his hair just as he was about to reply. Richard dragged the boy to the center of the room and threw him towards the floor. "This is why no one loves you! You're weak, pathetic, dumb, hideous, reckless, useless, a failure! You're pointless!" Richard unleashed all of his pent up aggression on the small boy below him. He started beating him with all the arm strength he had.

The sharp, metal belt buckle bruised or ripped open Yugi's skin terribly as Richard continued to viciously beat him. Yugi cried out over and over again as his skin became marked with belt lashes.

Richard kicked the small boy under him with his Timberland covered foot in his ribs and threw the belt elsewhere. He then bent down and slammed Yugi's head into the hard floor ground repeatedly by his untamed hair.

"You wanna know a secret, Boy?" Richard whispered into Yugi's ear once he finally stopped hurting the boy. "Not even your real Daddy loves you. He left without you knowin' a thing about him." Richard laughed as the boy gasped then punched Yugi as hard as he could in his stomach and then his nose.

In defense, Yugi tried to curl up in a ball or crawl somewhere else, but Richard pulled him back and yank his legs from his stomach. He knew that Richard was not his real father, and he couldn't count how many times Richard would remind him of so. All Yugi did was pray that his real father was nothing like Richard described or was nowhere like him either.

"Stop movin', Boy, and get what you deserve!" Richard yelled as he once again pulled Yugi back from trying to crawl away.

He then got over top of Yugi and held him down with his foot.

Richard spat in Yugi's face. "I fuckin' hate you. You deserve to be tourchered and burned in hell. No one loves you and no one ever will. Every day, when I see your ugly face, I just want to murder you on spot. You don't deserve to be happy or to be loved or cared for. You deserve to be gone and fed to rats, you hear? You're not welcome here. The only reason why you're still here is because of your damn whore of a mama."

After Yugi's beating, Richard kicked him to the side, got some beer bottles from the kitchen, and went upstairs to his room slamming the door loudly shut.

Yugi cried silently he crawled up off the floor and ran to the house door. He couldn't take it anymore. His seven years of abuse was going to be over. He ran in the distance since he wasn't welcomed in the house he was raised in anyway.

* * *

 **Remember Elric!**

 **Yeah, I think this chapter suuucks since this is my second time writing violence; it seems rushed... I do hoped you liked it just a teeny tiny bit. Until next time! I promise next chapter will be much better!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another chapter is up! I'm going to edit the last chapter because I really dislike it. It's like one of those chapters you read then you don't want to read the rest of the story... It's kind of my first time writing violence so have some mercy! Matter of fact, I'm probably gonna end up editing this whole entire story since I am updating quickly xD.**

 **Anyway, thanks to all who have voted and I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter #5**

 **I** t was raining.

Yugi felt the rain he never noticed before once he had stopped running away from the place he had once called home for seven straight years.

The rain felt nice against his burning, pained skin.

He didn't know where he was or how long he had been running for. All he knew was that it was raining and the world had already became dark. Seemingly, he had been out for a few hours.

He continued walking a little more until he seen bright lights and tall buildings in the distance. A city.

Heading down the park-like trail he was on, he reached the city and went into the most coziest alleyway he could find.

He wondered if anyone was even thinking about him. He wondered if Connor went out to find him or if his mother was crying over him. He knew that Richard wouldn't care and was probably happy that he was gone. He wondered, did anyone even ever love him?

Yugi snorted, 'Probably not…' he thought in his head .

The rain continued to fall in large amounts but gently. The alley way Yugi was in didn't really look that dirty or dark. It was actually very pretty. Glass tables with large umbrellas over them stood in the alley way over top of a clean stone pathway. There were very beautiful, healthy trees lining against the stone pathway creating a park-like look.

Yugi crawled under one of the tables and looked out from under it seeing happy people walk by without even noticing him.

The small boy sighed and watched the rain as it felt from the sky.

"Rain." Yugi mumbled to himself. "R.A.N.E?" Yugi pondered on the letter chose he had used before he attempted to spell it out again. "Rain. R.A.I.N." He smiled to himself knowing that he had spelled it correctly. "R stands for Rain. A stands for pAin. I stands for yugI. N stands for Nobody." He curled into a ball and smiled to himself. "Yugi has nobody- no,Yugi is a nobody and lives in a life of pain that rains down on him…"

The young boy got himself comfortable under the table by curling into a ball and yawned before falling asleep.

* * *

A man of the age twenty nine walked around the large restaurant he was in smiling and waving to all of the people who he had passed by. The cozy, yet fancy restaurant was full of many happy people and was alive with all the waitresses and waiters running around. His smile widened showing his perfect, bright, white teeth when he saw more customers walk in and his hostess, Tea Gardner, greet them.

"Mr. Idalon!"

The man looked behind him to see one of his waiters, Joey Wheeler, rush towards him with two steaming and sizzling plates in his hands.

"Can you serve these two plates to the waiting customers outside at table seven and tell them the rest of their food is coming? I've been called over to a table and have to give them my service." The blonde explained.

"Of course, Joseph." The man, 'Mr. Idalon', accepted grabbing for the two plates.

He walked outside to the tables where people could also eat seeing a family of four sitting down and talking to one another.

He smiked as he approached them. He looked at the plates recognising the food before speaking. "Someone ordered spicy shrimp fried rice with broccoli and clam chowder with garlic bread." He served the two people food and told them the rest will be there in a little while.

As he started walking back to the inside of the restaurant, he noticed a small figure under one of his tables. Curious, Mr. Idalon wandered over to the table to peek under it.

Under the table laid a boy curled up in a small ball sleeping peacefully.

Mr. Idalon nudged the boy a bit to wake him so he won't be scaring off customers.

"Hey, Kid." He moved over the chair so he could get a better access to the young boy. "Wake up."

The boy slowly looked up to see who was tapping on him and was met with a questioning face.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Buddy, but this is a restaurant and...people don't really sleep under tables…" Mr. Idalon spoke with a disturb look.

The young boy shyly nodded and got from under the table about to run off when the man stopped him.

"Do you have any family?"

The boy turned around to see the man stepping closer to him looking concerned.

Mr. Idalon watched as the boy shook his head, and he took a deep breath.

"What's your name?"

"Yugi." The boy, Yugi, squeak out.

Mr. Idalon was hit with a wave of déjà vu and his eyes widened a bit. "Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. He backed away a bit and played with his fingers nervously.

Mr. Idalon shook his head at the boy's uneasiness. "No need to be nervous, Young one. Come. I will give you some shelter until you can find your parents."

Yugi hesitated before answering the man in front of him but then nodded.

Mr. Idalon smiled and motioned the boy to follow him. "Come, Yugi. I must finish the night and close the restaurant before I can assist your needs. Must you stay in my office while I'm doing so." Mr. Idalon lead Yugi into the restaurant and went back into his office.

He then looked at Yugi with an annoyed expression before speaking again. "How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Atem Idalon. I own this entire restaurant and the hotel above it." He smiled and held out his hand for Yugi to shake which he did nervously.

Yugi's stomach growled quite loudly as he pulled his hand back from Atem's, and he blushed in embarrassment.

Atem chuckled a bit and smiled wider. "I see you're hungry. I will cook you something up?" Atem didn't wake for Yugi to respond. He went into one of the kitchens and pulled out various spices, vegetables, foods, and cooking materials.

Yugi gasped at the size of the kitchen and how high tech and clean it looked from his when he followed Atem into the room.

"You like cooking?" Yugi asked seeing Atem wash his hands and got right to chopping up celery, onions, carrots, and broccoli.

Atem nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Ever since I was little I have. My grandmother would make me go into the kitchen and learn new recipes and how to do this or that because she didn't want me growing up and being a dependent, lazy man who relied on someone to cook for me; I'd rather have someone depend on me then me depending on someone." Atem then shrugged. "I didn't mind her harsh treatment in teaching me; honestly, I enjoyed it." Atem went on about the stories with his grandma during his dinner, lunch, and breakfast lessons with her.

Yugi was fascinated with the stories although some were quite brutal. He wanted to learn how to cook! He watched how Atem cooked expertly without thinking as he went on with his many stories. Atem was quite the talker! He had been talking for about forty minutes now.

"One day, I accidentally dropped the pepper into the soup we were cooking and she beat me with her hot spoon she was stirring the soup with; then she made me get the pepper out of the soup with the burner still on. My hand hurt for two days." Atem chuckled at the memory and finished cooking his chicken noodle soup.

After getting two fancy glass soup bowls and pouring some of the delicious smelling soup in them, Atem walked over to a counter with five seats and placed the bowls down. He motioned for Yugi to join him.

Atem grabbed two silver spoons and gave one to Yugi. The spoons were so clean that Yugi could see his own reflection.

"Make sure to blow before you burn your whole mouth completely." Atem spoke before eating.

Yugi nodded and began eating too. His eyes widened once the food came into contact with his tongue. The soup was delicious!

Atem noticed Yugi's reaction and smiled.

"Taste good don't it?" Atem spoke.

Yugi nodded, filling his mouth up with more of the soup. Everything was perfect! The chicken was tender and seasoned, the vegetables were perfectly ripe and favorable, noodles were perfectly cooked, and the broth just tasted so amazing whereas no words could even describe it!

"You know," Atem started suddenly, "I used to have a son named Yugi… such a beautiful baby boy he was…"

Yugi tilted his head a little bit in question. "What happened to him?"

Atem got up and took his bowl to place it in the dishwasher. He shrugged his arms as he took Yugi's bowl and filled it up with soup without permission then sat back down next to Yugi. "Don't know… My wife took him from me."

"I'm sorry." Yugi spoke quietly.

Atem shook his head. "You don't have to say that; it's not like anything will get better. Besides, it's not your fault. Matter of fact, it's not anyone's fault… It's mine…"

The room was silent for a few minutes before Atem sighed and started speaking again. "Eat."

Yugi looked at him questionally, and Atem repeated himself.

"Eat your soup. You're skinnier than a twig." Atem suckled to himself and put on a questionable face. "Maybe I should put some more chicken in your bowl..."

Yugi was about to protest, but Atem had already had his bowl and went to put more chicken in it.

"You should always eat up and have a fully belly if you want to grow up to be big and strong. Besides, this soup is very healthy. I put celery, broccoli, carrots, and onions with are all very good for you. The seasoning also added in are-"

"Mr. Idalon!" A voice came from Atem's office.

A lady with long brown hair, fair skin, and green eyes poked her head into the doorway and smiled. "Mr. Terence Winhaqu (Win-Hack), owner of America's Favorites is here. We're serving him and making sure he's most happiest. He wishes to speak with you, Sir."

Atem nodded and placed Yugi's bowl in front of him. He looked at him sternly before speaking, "Eat all of this. When I come back, you better have this all gone. I do not want to see just a little speck of parsley flake left in that bowl. You understand me, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded nervously and the two left out of the kitchen and to elsewhere.

Yugi sighed as he was all alone. Although it was nice to experience that someone actually cared for him, he couldn't help but feel a big nervous and annoyed at the constant unfamiliar feeling. This man was really acting like he was his father by trying to make him eat, and it made Yugi feel a bit uncomfortable.

Yugi sighed again and looked down at his food. He guessed he better start eating before Atem came back and probably give him a lengthy ear lashing on what's healthy and why eating is important and some more things like that.

* * *

 **Yugi finally met his dad the first time in seven years! Yay! But when will they know that Yugi is the son and Atem is Yugi's father? Well, until next time! Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, y'all. I had the chapter finished but I wanted to add more to it, and I guess it took me a long time to do so because of all the test I had to study for for school. Also, I had other ideas coming in my head I had to channel them all on another document so I won't forget them. There may be some grammar mistakes in this also. If there's any confusion, please ask me. Jeez, this chapter may be trash xD don't get me wrong though, I really want to continue this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **A** tem was just heading back to his office, and while he was doing so, the face of the boy who was in his kitchen came to his head. When he first saw the boy sleeping under one of his tables, he thought that he was his son. Atem didn't want to make assumptions so fast, but he could've swore that the boy was his. He would just to figure out himself.

Atem put on a smile as he turned to enter the kitchen the boy who looked like his son should be sitting in.

Yugi sat there looking at the rest of chicken that was left in his bowl. He wanted to eat it, but he was so full.

"Yugi."

Yugi jumped up in panic and looked at the doorway to see Atem standing there.

"Is all that food gone?" Atem asked.

Yugi hesitated before nodding quickly and pulling his bowl closer to him.

"Oh really?"

Yugi nodded again and flinched as Atem began to move forward to see the bowl for himself. Yugi responded by leaning over the bowl so the man couldn't see, but Atem just reached under him and pulled the bowl out to see that there was still food left.

Atem tsked and shook his head before waving a finger in Yugi's face like he was some child (well, he is…).

"I still see food. Why do you not eat?" Atem asked looking at the nervous boy in front of him. "You are skinnier than a stick, Yugi. What, your parents don't feed you?"

Atem noted that the boy looked exactly like he does but with more childish features and has violet eyes while he has crimson. The boy looked exactly like _Yugi._

Atem shook his head and sighed taking Yugi's plate and throwing the rest of the food in the trash and then placed the bowl in the sink. No, this wasn't Yugi. Why would Tessa ever let him escape or kick him out? That woman fought him over Yugi and didn't even let him see him while he was in the hospital practically mourning over the two. Tessa would never let the boy out of her clutch.

Atem winced a bit as he thought of Tessa. Oh how he loved that woman to death and it had pained him to be sent to jail by her. To be sent to jail by the love of his life. All those long years he had tried to forget her and succeeded but here he was now thinking about her again because of this mysterious boy who looked like his son and had the same name as his son. Well, Yugi is a popular name where he lives.

Atem watched Yugi as he yawned and rubbed his eyes in such a childish way, and Atem smiled a bit.

"Tired now?"

Yugi looked up at Atem and nodded wearily.

Atem looked down at his watch that was on his arm and read the time before looking back up at Yugi smiling.

"Well, the restaurant will be closed in about thirty minutes. How time flies…" Atem leaned against the nearby counter and took a deep breath. "It was just eight forty five and now it's a few minutes over ten." Atem found himself looking at Yugi and decided to get to know the boy. "What are your interests?"

Yugi pondered on the question before actually answering. "I like to write poetry, but I'm a really bad speller. My dad-" Yugi stopped himself from saying anything else and then put his head down in shame. "Nevermind… I'm dumb anyway." He whispered so quietly Atem barely heard him.

Atem arched his eyebrow at the mention of Yugi's father with made his thoughts of his son turn into a doubt. If the kid has a dad, then how is he the father? "Dumb?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and watched Yugi nod.

Atem shook his head in a disagreeing way. "No one is dumb."

Yugi looked up at Atem with disbelieving eyes. "Well, I am… Only smart people with A's can succeed in life. School is the future my daddy tells me."

Atem frowned a bit. "No. You are not dumb. You are only young. You cannot hold the world on your shoulders, Yugi." Atem preached. He then sighed when Yugi's expression didn't change. "Let me tell you something, Yugi. When I was in school, I failed science and history twice. I got all C's in Reading and English. A B in Math. It was rare for me to get an A. No, I'm not book smart, and school was rough, but look around you. In a way, I have succeeded. Yugi, I'm making great money just by doing what I love. School is not always the future. Getting A's isn't always a lead to a successful life. What you will do in the future is, and what you should do is do what you love. I love to cook." Atem stopped talking for a moment before asking a question. "Where are your parents?"

Yugi blinked. He didn't want to say anything or tell the truth, but his mother told him never to lie about anything. Also, the stern way Atem was staring at him frightened him a bit. "Home…"

"Why aren't you home?"

Yugi swallowed. What was he to say? He didn't want to tell this man that he father hits on him. The last time he had done that, he had gotten the worst beating of his life because the teacher he told called home. Although, the man was not here, images of the man popping up flashed in his head making it feel like he was in the room watching him.

Yugi only shrugged his shoulders and looked away from Atem while Atem only frowned a bit. Atem had asked too much questions for Yugi to deal with. Atem nodded his head and dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand. He then turned around to clean and wipe down the kitchen area he had recently used.

After he finished cleaning, he looked at his watched then smiled up at Yugi.

"Come on. Everyone should be gone now, and the employees must be cleaning up for the night." Atem motioned for the small boy to follow him into the luxurious dining area as he grabbed his coat and gave it to Yugi.

"It's raining outside." Atem explained, and Yugi put the large coat on as they walked out of the kitchen.

Yugi gasped at how huge the restaurant looked while it was empty. If Yugi were to make a noise, he swore that there'd be an echo coming back.

"Joey, make sure you lock up the place before you leave." Atem ordered throwing the keys to the blonde man who was counting up his tips at the bar.

"Yes, Sir!" Joey caught the keys and stuffed them into his vest. "Have a nice night, Boss!" Joey exclaimed and looked at Yugi giving him a nod and telling him to have a nice night as well. Yugi only shyly waved goodbye.

The two boys, Atem and Yugi, walked out of the restaurant and to the parking lot heading to a silver Aston Martin DB9. After the two got in, Atem pulled off from the parking area.

"Yugi, you can stay with me until you can find your parents." Atem offered as he stopped at a bright red light.

Yugi nodded while looking out of the window silently. He didn't ever want to go back home. Atleast not with people who disliked him. Besides, Atem seemed nice.

The drive to Atem's place was short. It only took about thirty minutes just to arrive at the 'not small but not too gigantic' single family home. The house was beautiful inside and outside. Atem's home looked way better than the house Yugi lived in.

Atem parked the car into his garage, and he and Yugi both stepped out.

"Welcome to my home." Atem introduced as he opened the door separating the inside of the house and the garage. The lights instantly turned on.

Yugi was wide eyed as he stared around the warm, welcoming, decorated house.

"It's nice, right?" Atem asked smiling next to Yugi. "I decorated it all by myself." Atem spoke sounding proud. "No moving people, painters, or carpets layers. Just Atem."

Atem walked further into the house and into another room. "There are three extra rooms, so I'll make up a bed for you to sleep in." Atem spoke from the other room.

He walked out of the room holding a pillow, bed sheets, and a comforter. "Come, Yugi." Atem spoke heading up the stairs that was next to the main entrance door.

Atem lead Yugi to a nice sized bedroom and turned on the lights that were on a brown ceiling fan. There was two custom windows with brown and mint curtains on one side of the room and a large bed sat between both of them. The room was painted a mint color and the carpet was was a mocha brown color. There was a dark maple wood dresser against a wall across from the bed, and dark maple wood lamp tables on either side of the bed as lamps sat on each. A big flat-screen tv hung above the dresser and

"Alrighty." Atem started while putting brown sheets on the large dark maple wood bed. "You'll be sleeping here tonight."

Yugi took in a deep, relaxing breath smelling the french vanilla air freshener that was plugged into a near wall.

As Atem finished making up the bed, he started talking again. "The bathroom is right across from your room and my room is to your left down the hall." He took the tv controller from atop the dresser and turned the tv onto SpongeBob. Atem turned to look at Yugi and smiled at him. "Get into bed."

Yugi nodded and hurried into the large, soft bed, and Atem happily tucked him in like he was his own child. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." Atem headed to the door of Yugi's room and turned off 0the lights. "Sweet dreams." He spoke before heading off to his own room.

* * *

" _I've been so many places. I've seen so many things but none quite as lovely as you. More beautiful than the Mona Lisa. Worth more than gold, and my eyes have the pleasure to behold. You're my latest and my greatest, my latest, my greatest inspiration." A male's voice sanged to him._

 _Yugi remembered this early memory quite vividly. The only thing he didn't know was who was the person singing. Their face was blurred but the voiced sounded too familiar._

 _The gentle arms holding him, the warmth surrounding him, and the occasional kisses he received made him feel like his mother was holding him, but he was sure this was a voice of a man._

" _Things never looked clearer. Peace within never felt nearer. My burden's gone, it's turned into a song. Tender as a baby's touch. I needed you, oh, so much. At last the load is so light. You're the latest and my greatest, my latest, my greatest inspiration." The voice continued._

 _Yugi actually felt loved by whoever was holding him, but suddenly the scenery around him changed. The singing voice stopped singing but remained, the loving arms, and the warmth. He was somewhere else. The voice was the same, but the tone was different. The tone was of pain and aggression._

" _I hate you, you stupid bitch! I fucking hate you! Give me my fucking ssszm! Give him to me! Please!"_

 _Give me my what? Yugi questioned. That one word blurred._

 _Yugi felt himself crying. He heard words coming out of his mouth, but he couldn't process what he was screaming._

 _His eyesight was blurred with tears, but he could see he was in a white colored environment. He obviously was being taken away from someone who wanted him. He felt his lungs hurting and his eyes became numb._

" _I plan to give you all that I have. I'll be everything, everything you think I am. You make life a joy to live, and I'm thankful, yes, I'm blessed just to know you." The singing voice returned, but the tone was still of pain and aggression._

* * *

 **:):(:**

Yugi's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up from his bed. He inhaled and exhaled heavily and looked around himself. He was still in Atem's home, SpongeBob was still playing on tv, and he was still safe.

Yugi lied back down but didn't go to sleep yet. He stayed awake listening to SpongeBob and Patrick crying over 'stealing' a balloon. This made him think about his parents again. If they found him, would think arrest Atem for stealing him?

Yugi shook his head. No. They don't even care about him and Atem doesn't seem like a bad person.

Yugi sighed. He closed his eyes and took relaxing breaths before falling back to sleep.


End file.
